En ménage
by Iroko
Summary: Eren avait une grosse envie de se faire câliner. Le problème c'est qu'aujourd'hui Livaï lui avait eu une grosse envie de faire le ménage.


Blabla de l'auteur : Cette image m'a bien fait rire et m'a donnée l'idée de cette fic où Eren et Levi sont en ménage au sens propre et au sens figuré.

 **En ménage  
**

Eren avait une grosse envie de se faire câliner. Le problème c'est qu'aujourd'hui Livaï lui avait eu une grosse envie de faire le ménage. Pas qu'ils vivent dans une porcherie - impossible avec un maniaque comme lui - mais même avec le soin quotidien de la propreté auquel il les obligeait, il semblait encore nécessaire à Mr Propre de faire un grand ménage de fond en comble régulièrement. Bon, après c'était chouette d'avoir un appart aussi impeccable, hein ! Même si des fois ça faisait penser à un hôtel - surtout quand il tirait le lit à quatre épingles après s'être levé, quel besoin ? Mais ça prenait du temps ces maniaqueries et Eren était en manque de câlins. Seulement quand M **ô** sieur Livaï est dans son ménage, plus rien d'autre n'existe.

Eren avait bien essayé d'attirer son attention : lui embrasser le cou - ce qu'il en restait de découvert avec le foulard noué autour pour protéger son visage de la poussière - en passant, se coller à son dos pendant qu'il faisait les vitres, le serrer dans ses bras alors qu'il époussetait les étagères, tenter d'introduire ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour lui caresser les pectoraux... en vain ! Il n'était même pas sûr que Livaï se soit vraiment rendu compte de quoi que ce soit alors qu'il ignorait ses marques d'affection et l'écartait parfois machinalement comme on déplace un bibelot pour nettoyer le meuble en-dessous. Il avait même passé bien dix minutes accroché à sa taille à se faire traîner-porter sans que Livaï semble le remarquer. Résigné, Eren était aller se vautrer comme une merde - s'il en était une, au moins Livaï se serait occupé de lui - sur le canapé pour déprimer.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsque que Livaï se planta brusquement devant lui, débarrassé du gros de sa tenue de ménage.

\- Oï, ramène ton petit-cul de merdeux que je le nettoie aussi pendant que j'y suis.

Eren n'eut pas le temps d'analyser le sens de la phrase qu'il se faisait empoigner par le col et entraîner vers la salle de bain. À moitié étranglé par la prise, il eut du mal à reprendre son souffle alors que Livaï l'extirpait sans délicatesse de ses soit-disant "chiffons crasseux dans lesquels il macérait", avant de l'envoyer dans la douche - d'un coup de pied au cul. Eren réussit à se rattraper sur les mains, évitant à son crâne une collision douloureuse avec le mur carrelé de la douche. Le temps de se retourner, Livaï le rejoignait déjà en tenue de titan. Automatiquement Eren oublia tout pour baver sur le physique avantageux de son petit-ami - pardon, compagnon, "petit" était un mot interdit et passible de terribles punitions... comme l'abstinence par exemple et c'était vraiment une plaie au cul, enfin non justement...

 **SPLASH**

La douche froide qui lui tomba dessus eut tôt fait de refroidir son cerveau - et le reste - et après s'être écarté dans un glapissement peu viril, il foudroya l'arroseur du regard.

\- Tu aurais pu régler l'eau chaude avant !

\- L'eau froide ça réveille et y'avait urgence.

Eren grommela vaguement à propos de son humour sadique mais se tût rapidement lorsque Livaï l'arrosa à nouveau, à l'eau chaude cette fois-ci vu qu'il avait fini de régler la température. Eren savoura la caresse de l'eau et plus encore quand Livaï se mit à le laver avec soin mais délicatesse. Le moindre centimètre-carré de sa peau fut nettoyé et bichonné, Eren ronronnant sous le massage tandis que son excitation remontait doucement au fil de ses points érogènes cajolés. Au bout d'un moment, Livaï sembla décider que son érection était à présent assez rigide pour faciliter son nettoyage et Eren se retrouva collé au mur à gémir de plaisir alors que sa verge était méticuleusement récurée jusqu'à obtenir le droit de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la bouche de Livaï. Eren essayait de se retenir pour en profiter le plus longtemps possible, ce n'est pas souvent qu'il avait le droit à pareille caresse - très peu hygiénique - sans compter la vision d'un Livaï à genoux devant lui pour vénérer son corps et comme soumis à ses désirs. Bon c'était plutôt lui qui était soumis à son bon plaisir et il ne devait **surtout pas** jouir dans la cavité - pourtant si accueillante - sinon les réjouissances s'arrêteraient là et Livaï lui ferait amèrement regretter d'avoir souillé sa bouche avec le fluide amer.

C'est pourquoi il tira sur les cheveux de Livaï en le prévenant qu'il allait jouir. Celui-ci se relevait à peine de son office que son torse se retrouva repeint. Un petit "oups" mental traversa l'esprit embrumé d'Eren en même temps qu'une pointe d'excitation à voir ainsi Livaï recouvert de son sperme. Pas pour longtemps car après un "tss" réprobateur, l'obsédé du nettoyage entreprit de se laver à son tour, faisant disparaître les traces indésirables. Après quoi il finalisa son nettoyage d'Eren en s'attaquant aux parois du canal qu'il comptait bien fourrer incessamment sous peu. Il en profita pour le préparer et même remettre Eren en condition en brossant sa prostate. Enfin satisfait de la perfection de son travail, Livaï ignora les suppliques de la masse gémissante sous lui qui réclamait qu'il la prenne **ici** et **maintenant** \- ils avaient déjà bien assez mis à mal le résultat de son ménage de la salle de bain de ce matin - et prit plutôt Eren par le bras pour le sortir de la douche, lui jetant une serviette à la figure pour faire taire tout ce bruit inutile - pour l'instant. Il était hors de question qu'il le prenne sans préservatif et l'eau qui les recouvrait était incompatible avec l'imperméabilité de la protection. Livaï s'essuya rapidement mais impeccablement avant de finir Eren dont les cheveux gouttaient encore - plus quelques zones humides ici et là.

Après quoi Eren fut - **enfin !** \- jeté sur les draps - propres évidement - pour subir les derniers outrages. Les doigts c'était bien pour les nettoyages précis et délicats mais ça restait un peu court et fin comme instrument. Oui décidément, Livaï avait un membre beaucoup plus efficace pensa Eren alors qu'il se faisait proprement ramoner, les mains agrippées aux draps et le dos qui se cambrait sous les assauts du plaisir. Une qualité qu'on pouvait reconnaître à Livaï c'est son endurance vu l'énergie qu'il dégageait actuellement après s'être activé toute la journée.

Finalement le ménage avait du bon décida-t-il alors qu'il savourait le bien-être post-orgasmique... avant de se faire virer du lit avec l'ordre de reprendre une douche pour laver les fluides dégoûtants dont il était recouvert pendant que Livaï changerait les draps salis par les-dits fluides.

Ou pas. Évidemment qu'il avait joui sur les draps ! Le maniaque n'avait qu'à lui enfiler un préservatif à lui aussi si ça le dérangeait tant que ça. En même temps Eren était content qu'il ne l'ait pas fait et ait enroulé ses doigts à même la peau pour l'astiquer devant au même rythme que derrière. De toute façon il restait toujours le problème de la sueur. Contrairement à Livaï il n'était pas aseptisé au point de sortir quasi-immaculé d'une séance de sport de chambre. Soupirant - il serait bien resté effondré sur le lit jusqu'à s'endormir avec le poids agréable du corps de Livaï sur lui à défaut d'être resté à l'intérieur - il alla exécuter les ordres de son caporal avant de retrouver une chambre aérée et des draps qui ne sentaient plus "eux" mais une quelconque odeur de lessive. Au moins son état de propreté fut jugé assez acceptable pour que Livaï l'autorise à se coller à lui pour la nuit - câlin !

Ah c'était pas une sinécure d'être en ménage avec un obsédé du ménage. Mais même s'il aurait apprécié que leur vie sexuelle soit un peu moins hygiénique, Eren ne regrettait pour rien au monde d'avoir réussit à diminuer assez la mysophobie * de Livaï au point que celui-ci accepte d'échanger quelques microbes avec lui pour mieux permettre à Eren de dépoussiérer son cœur.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

* mysophobie : peur maladive et irrationnelle d'être en contact avec la saleté ou d'être contaminé par des microbes et des parasites


End file.
